I'm Coming Home
by BeasWonderwall
Summary: Five years after Morgause's death Morgana still hides and doesn't dare to place a foot into Camelot until Arthur becomes king. There's the little hope that he might change something; that he and his manservant Merlin may forgive her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ;)**

**in my opinion the song "Coming Home" by Diddy Dirty Money fits perfectly onto Morgana and that's why I started writing this story from the first point. It'll be Morgana/Merlin a little bit and if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes then I am sorry. My English isn't perfect yet I keep trying.**

**A lot of reviews would be nice as I am not certain how to end this story so a few suggestions would be quite nice.**

**Lots of Love and enjoy reading**

**Bea  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Coming Home<strong>

Morgana LeFay sat down on the cold stone and stared out the window of the old castle which once belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. Since her, Morgause and their immortal army had been defeated in Camelot over five years ago she hadn't dared to place another foot onto the ground of King Uther Pendragon. She hated him with her entire heart. He would have killed her without even thinking about it. The woman shivered at the thought of her father. Her head turned around a little bit so she would face the chimney across the room and her eyes shined golden for mere seconds until high flames burst out of nowhere.

Morgana sighed. Magic. Sorcery. Witchcraft. So many ways to name something that would cause the death sentence above her. She looked at the small shimmering stone in her hand. It had belonged to Morgause, her sister. The only person who had truly understood her. The only person who had cared for her feelings, who had treated her right. Though Morgana had thought that there was another one … someone who had cared for her in a different way than Morgause …

She banished the upcoming thoughts of a dark haired boy with pale skin immediately from her mind. He had tried to kill her. She had to hate him. She had to finally banish those pictures from her mind.

The last time she had seen him Morgause had lain dead in her arms. She hadn't had any idea how he had killed her. Morgause who always had been the strong one of the two of them; the one with the plans and the ideas how to bring down Uther, Morgana's father. Morgana stood up and walked through the room until she was feet away from the fireplace. The warmth of the flames tickled her skin and she ran her fingers through her long curls. Since years she hadn't seen anybody apart from the visions she allowed herself to see in the small lake nearby. Visions of Camelot, her old friends who betrayed her without even thinking; Gwen, Merlin, Arthur, Leon. All of them. They were laughing, living her life and her- Morgana- was sitting in some old castle waiting for a change in her life.

She hated her life or what was left of it. No one cared for her. No one would ever dare to come near her again. The castle was in the very north of the country of Uther Pendragon. Though she loathed Uther and everything in touch with him so much she couldn't help but to miss Camelot, at the very least it had been her home for most of her life.

Morgana paced back and forth in front of the fire until she picked up her red coat and disappeared out of the room, heading down to the lake. The quiet surface lay in front of her and she hesitated. She didn't want to destroy the peace but the urge to see her old friends was too strong. Under her breath she mumbled the words Morgause had taught her and the water started to shimmer until a picture was visible.

Morgana heard the loud sounds of Camelot and had to smile. Home. 

Merlin closed the door behind Arthur's chambers and sighed. "Merlin." The clear, female voice made him look up. "Gwen!" He said with a small smile appearing on his lips. "What can I do for you?"

Gwen blushed a little bit and pointed at the door behind the dark haired boy with the big ears. "Uh …"

Merlin chuckled. "Have fun." He simply said and quickly walked down the hallway. He bent left, feeling that he was being watched. He hurried and was breathless as he finally reached one of the towers, stepping out into the fresh air. The stars were shining and so was the full moon above the majestic castle of Camelot. In a few days Arthur would be crowned king. Uther had reigned long enough and it was time for a new area and Merlin was willing to welcome it. Then he would have finally fulfilled his destiny. But right now his thoughts were somewhere different. They were with his observer. He looked into the stars and he hoped that she would see the regret in his eyes. The regret he felt for over six years now. 

Morgana looked into those two blue eyes and she felt her own burn with tears. Quickly she wiped them away and the picture vanished immediately as she turned away from it. She couldn't help but look at the silent lake once more, imagining Merlin's face onto the dark surface. Only the full moon light up the area and gave the surrounding hills a mystic glance.

A cold wind made Morgana pull her coat closer around her body and head back inside the castle though it wasn't much warmer in there. She hissed as she reached the three chambers she had lived in the last few years. With a frustrated groan she slammed the coat away into a corner and sat down on the bed under the window.

She hated Merlin. With all her heart she hated him for being so intriguing. So friendly and nice to everybody. For understanding her … for killing her, dammit. He had tried to kill her and here she sat thinking about him in a way no one should think about the person who had tried to murder him. 

The days passed slowly at the castle placed in the hills. Morgana walked through the wilderness of the nature around her. For the first time she experienced the place she lived truly. Her thoughts weren't clouded from hatred. They were free.

One evening she headed down to the lake again, drawn there by her desire to see them again. She spoke the words and immediately the pictures were shown. Morgana hesitated. There was a feast. She heard the music and the laughter and concentrated on Arthur as he would be in the middle of it. He definitely was this time.

Morgana's mouth fell open as she recognized the crown on Arthur's head. It wasn't the one of the crown prince but the one Uther used to wear. They had finally crowned him king of Camelot. There was Gwen besides him, smiling and talking with another dark skinned man in the dress code of a knight. Behind them was Sir Leon, his big body shook because of laughter just like Gwaine's who was standing next to him. Lancelot was talking with Merlin who shot a glance into Arthur's direction every now and then. Morgana could tell that he was proud of his friend. And there was Uther, smiling proudly at his son. Arthur himself was beaming. His hands in Gwen's and his eyes wandering over his people as he was sitting on the throne.

Suddenly Morgana felt the urge to go there. To go back. Of all them Arthur never had betrayed her. To be honest with herself she had betrayed him. She had betrayed her brother, the loyal friend he had been since she had become Uther's ward.

Morgana hesitated. She knew that she wouldn't be welcome by any of them. Neither Arthur nor Merlin and least of all Uther. Since years she hadn't tried to destroy their lives. It was time to go back. It was time to stand up for what she had done to her friends.

Merlin had apologized to her after her return. Now it was her turn to do so. He had been the one standing by her side as she had discovered her powers. Yet there still was Uther who would kill her. Maybe Arthur was the same. Maybe he hated sorcery just as much as their father. It would be suicide to enter Camelot then.

Morgana sat down and stared at the water, enjoying the view of the feast and wishing to be there. 

Time flew by and soon it was time to go to bed. Slowly the guests left the feast and Morgana had to force herself to stay awake. The knights disappeared and after a while so did Uther. At the very end Merlin and Arthur were left.

"I am feeling exhausted, Merlin." Arthur said while they walked down the hallway to Arthur's chambers.

Merlin smiled. "You should. It's been a long day. Should I make you a warm bath or do you want to be alone?" The smile grew wider because they both knew that alone meant being alone with Gwen.

"I want to talk to you, Merlin." Arthur said in a stern voice and pushed the door closed behind them. "Sit down."

With a confused look plastered onto his face Merlin sat down in one of the chairs next to the chimney. Arthur took the other one and they stared into the fire for a while. "Merlin … I've known you for years now. Today is the day I became king and I want to ask you something." Merlin straightened up and so did Morgana. "You always have been loyal to me though I treated you wrong so many times. You know me better than anybody else- even better than Guinevere. And I know that there are things you don't want to tell me but -I am just saying this once- I am begging you to tell them."

Merlin gulped and his eyes wandered up to the ceiling as if he knew that Morgana was watching. "Milord … Arthur … your majesty … I … I'll call you Arthur nonetheless." Arthur laughed. "I didn't expect anything else from an idiot like you." Merlin cocked his eyebrows. "Prat …" He mumbled chuckling before his face turned serious again. "There's something I never could tell you because your father was the king of Camelot but now you are and I hope that you'll change some things."

"Whatever it is that may complicate your stay in Camelot I will remove it." Arthur assured and Merlin breathed in deeply. "I'm a … sorcerer."

There was silence. Between Arthur and Merlin as well as with Morgana. She had stopped breathing and stared at the scenery. Merlin … a sorcerer? There was no way this was true! He could never hide it before Uther! So close and yet … She remembered how he had told her that he understood her. She hadn't believed him but he had told the truth. He had wanted to help her with her powers and with using them for harm she had pushed his help away.

A single tear ran down Morgana's cheek and dropped into the picture of a speechless Arthur and a terrified Merlin. It disappeared and Morgana stood up. She pulled the coat closer to her body. She would go to Camelot. She would help Merlin just as he had helped her. If he was going to be killed because of using magic for good then they should kill her first. She was the one who brought harm over Camelot by using it against the king.

Morgana looked around for something to be there faster. Then a spell Morgause had often used popped into her mind and Morgana used it, speaking the syllables quickly. Her vision blurred and she felt some kind of pressure on her body, yet she kept her eyes open until everything was clear again. She was in the lower market of the town, looking around the sleeping city. There were some scratching sounds every now and then but the surrounding houses kept quiet. No one had recognized the come back of the most hatred person of Camelot.

Morgana pulled the hood over her head and headed towards the castle. She passed two guards without being held back. Probably they were sleeping. Morgana had to chuckle. Those guards were so young and probably tired of chasing girls the entire day.

As she went through the last gate she stopped walking. She was home.

"Show yourself!" A voice she knew too well said from behind. The last time she had faced the man behind her he had been neglecting to swear loyalty to his new queen. Morgana let the hood drop and faced Sir Leon. "Morgana …" He breathed heavily and was about to let down his sword as he remembered what she had done. "I think I'll have to arrest you." He said instead and stepped closer to her.

"It's good to see you again, Sir Leon." Morgana said while he took her hands behind her back. He was gently. Nothing reminded her off how she had treated him. "I hope you'll accept my apologies." She whispered while they walked up the stairs. "I am sorry for what I've done."

Sir Leon didn't answer. He guided the lady up to the hall where Arthur used to have his meetings of the round table. The table was standing in the middle and Leon forced Morgana to sit down. He ordered one of the guards to send for King Arthur and Merlin.

Morgana waited patiently. She didn't worry anymore yet her anxiety grew with every moment that passed. Sir Leon had turned her back towards her and looked out of the window. His back faced the doors as well and as he heard them being opened he spun around.

"Leon, what is it? I was about to go to b…" Arthur stopped talking and stared at the dark haired woman in the dirty, destroyed dress. Her tired eyes looked at him. There was something like regret, fear and sorrow in her expression. "Morgana … how do you dare to …?"

But Morgana didn't answer him. She stood up and her eyes wandered to Merlin. He smiled a little bit and she knew that he had known he had being watched regularly. "Welcome home, Morgana." A voice in her head said and Merlin bowed his head a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the amazing feedback! I loved it :) and I've re-written the entire second chapter that's why it took me so long :/ but on the other hand I can promise you know that this story will hopefully have more than three parts :) I am doing my best to get them done as soon as possible :D**

**for all of you who enjoyed the first chapter I made a video going along with the story so if you wanna see it here's the link :)**

_.com/watch?v=xQXQWZf2s4Q_** (comments are highly appreciated)**

**yeh ... I am begging for feedback or any ideas for the story line ;)**

**Love Bea**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"I am sorry, Arthur. You have to believe me. I have changed. I regret what I have done. It wasn't right to use magic for harm. I know that I will be punished for my actions and you can sentence me to death but please – I am begging you – please accept my apologies first. I was selfish. Uther would have killed me if he knew that I had magic and that's what bothered me from the very beginning. I had help but I pushed it away." Morgana looked at Merlin and she felt warmth flowing through her veins as his smile hit his eyes. "I betrayed you. I betrayed Guinevere. I betrayed Camelot. I betrayed myself. Morgause could draw me in because I was weak but I am not anymore. I am not a little girl anymore. I want to become a better person. I had five years to think about this and I finally made up my mind. I want to come home." She looked at her half brother and felt her heart sink at the glance Arthur shot into her direction.

"Throw her into the dungeons." Arthur said and turned around, pulling Merlin with him.

"You knew about this!" He yelled at his servant as soon as they left the room. It didn't bother the new king that Morgana was still in earshot. "You knew that she used magic and you didn't tell me!"

"I knew. But as you know now I tried to help her. I tried to be her friend." Merlin assured Arthur and they stopped yelling as Morgana was pushed down the hallway by Sir Leon. Merlin's eyes met the witch's ones and he kept the connection up as long as possible.

Arthur packed Merlin's shoulders. "What should I do with her, Merlin?" He asked him and Merlin could hear the fear in Arthur's voice. "She's my sister to the very last."

Merlin smiled at Arthur. "You should do what your heart tells you to do. You are the king now. You can change the law for me and for Morgana. You can help making this country a better place for people like me and her. There won't be any more innocent killed people. There won't be more harm to people who use their magic to heal."

Arthur looked at Merlin and then turned around, leaving his servant alone. Merlin watched Arthur disappearing behind the corner before he headed down to the dungeons.

Morgana stared at her feet. Sir Leon had left her without saying another word and the dead silence of the dungeons made the fears grow inside of her. As she heard footsteps her eyes looked up.

A guard opened the door and a thin boy with a brown jacket, blue shirt and a red neck scarf appeared in the frame of her cell. "Merlin…" Morgana whispered and stood up. She tried to smile but there was too much pressure on her chest. "I am so glad to see you again."

Merlin chuckled lightly and closed the cell door behind him, gesturing the guard to leave them alone. "It's not like you weren't watching." He answered and stepped closer.

Morgana was thankful for the darkness so that he couldn't see her blush in a dark shade of crimson. There had been a few quiet strange moments when Morgana had burst into Camelot's peaceful life. Once she had seen Arthur and Gwen kissing in Arthur's chambers. The next time she had crashed into Merlin changing in his room. Morgana blushed even deeper at this memory as she couldn't draw her glance away. The pale skin had shone brightly against the dark hair.

"You're a sorcerer." Morgana then stated to get the picture of Merlin out of her head. "Why didn't you tell me? It would have made so many things easier!"

Merlin sighed and sat down, patting onto the spot next to him. "It wasn't our destiny to be together." He said and as he realized what he had been saying he quickly added a "as friends."

Morgana smiled and sat down next to him, leaning her back against the cold wall. "Who is to say what our destiny will be?" She asked the young warlock next to her while staring into the darkness ahead.

"I don't know." Merlin shrugged. "It has been my destiny to protect Arthur. To help him becoming the king Camelot needs. I fulfilled my destiny today. It has been your destiny to do everything to stop me from fulfilling mine. And let me tell you, you failed miserably."

Morgana couldn't believe that he was joking about what she had done to Camelot. "You don't hate me?" She asked him bewildered.

"I have no right to hate you. It's all about if you hate me. I killed Morgause, I tried to kill you." Merlin gulped and looked towards the door.

Morgana eyed his profile in the light coming from a torch outside the cell. He looked a little bit thinner and his cheekbones were even more present than she had them in her memories. "Of course you have. I tried to hurt you more than once and you just … tried to protect the people who meant something to you."

Merlin hesitated before he spoke again. "You meant something to me as well." He said and it wasn't more than a mere whisper. Morgana realized that he had used the past tense yet she tried to act as if it didn't hurt her at all. Since the first day she had met Merlin she had adored him because he had this clumsiness and his naturalness that somehow never got lost with Merlin but everybody else stepping a foot into Camelot.

"Why did you come back?" Merlin asked and looked at Morgana. She looked exhausted. Her once silky black hair was now a mess, just like the simple dress she wore. She looked terrible yet so beautiful that it tore Merlin's heart apart seeing her like this. He always had a small crush on her that turned into something more serious when he had found out that they were one and the same. Someone Uther would hate, yet she was so different to him. She had turned against good and became evil.

Morgana stared at her intertwined fingers for a while before she answered in an even lower voice. "I thought that a new area would start now that Arthur is king but I think I was wrong."

Merlin shook his head, smiling a little bit. "That's not funny _Mer_lin!" Morgana hissed, imitating Arthur's way to say his name whenever he was upset about his manservant perfectly. Merlin chuckled. "I think that you are wrong at this point. He's going to change the laws."

Morgana shook her head. "He hates me." She simply stated and stood up walking to the opposite wall. "And he has every right to."

Merlin felt the cold aside him as Morgana left and couldn't help but stand up, too, trying to find a way to support her. "I … I will talk to Arthur. He'll change his mind. You're his sister." As Morgana didn't react to his words and her back still faced him, he stepped closer. "Morgana … I'm glad you came back." He whispered. "And I'll do anything so you're able to stay."

Morgana looked up, slowly turning around. She stared into the blue eyes she had been looking at for quite a while during her time at the lake. Whenever she had been staring into the lake, gazing at the visions on the surface she had seen. Those blue eyes reflected her tired, exhausted face. "Thank you Merlin. Thank you for forgiving me." She got onto her tippy toes and quickly pecked his cheek.

Merlin blushed immediately and just brought out a short, murmured "you're welcome" before a guard opened the cell door. "The queen wants to see you." 

* * *

><p>Morgana stepped into the chambers that used to be her's. Gwen stood at the window looking outside. She wore a simple blue dress and her dark curls fell down her shoulders. Her maid hadn't changed at all over the years. She still was the friendly, open-hearted girl that used to be Morgana's best friend. As Morgana cleared her throat Gwen turned around. She didn't even hesitate but hugged the witch immediately. "I'm so glad you're back!" she whispered into Morgana's hair.<p>

"I missed you, too." Morgana whispered and hid her face in the wild curls, taking in the light smell of spring.

Gwen pulled away from Morgana and forced her to sit down on the bed. "We'll have to get you a new dress and new shoes I guess. And someone has to comb your hair. I can do it. I haven't done it in a while. Tomorrow there's a market. We'll buy you a dress, shoes, some jewellery." Gwen was about to continue speaking as Morgana interrupted her. "Guinevere. I don't want anything of this and you don't have to comb my hair. All I want is that Arthur forgives me."

Gwen smiled. "Oh he will. He already has. It just that he's too proud to say that he missed you. The old you. Not the devilish you." Blushing deeply Gwen stopped talking and looked at her friend. "You look exhausted. What about you sleep in here? It's your room and I promise that I haven't changed anything."

Morgana shook her head and was about to stand up. "I can't. Where will you stay the night?" As Guinevere blushed once again Morgana had to laugh out loud. "I see. Then I'll accept the offer, of course."

"Thank you!" Gwen pecked Morgana's cheek. "There's a new dress in the drawer. You can borrow one of mine and tomorrow we'll go to the market!" The joy was so obvious that Morgana felt it as well and nodded happily. "We will. Sleep well, Guinevere."

"Welcome home." Gwen said and left the dark hair woman alone. Morgana looked around the chambers. Nothing had changed since the last time she had been walking through them. In her right hand she still had the small stone Morgause had given her. She stared at it for a while before she placed it on the night stand and got ready for bed. 

* * *

><p>As Leon walked into the armoury to pick up his lance for this day's practice all his mates were already waiting for him. They all started talking at once and it was Gwaine who yelled a loud "Shut up!" into the crowd. Immediately everyone stopped talking and the younger knights sat down on the ground. "Let Uncle Leon tell the story and no one's going to interrupt him! Got me?" Gwaine stood next to Leon and grinned. Elyan frowned as Gwaine addressed them like little kids. It was always the same and since five years Gwaine still hadn't accept Elyan fully. He had accepted him as a knight but he kept calling him "little" as if he wasn't a man just like him. Yet he couldn't be angry with his fellow knight for long.<p>

"Morgana is back." Leon announced. "She came yesterday and Arthur has thrown her into the dungeons." There was a murmur in the room that drowned immediately as Gwaine shot a glare into the direction of the knights. "The queen as put her into her chambers and we are all supposed to act as if she's not here. The people don't have to know about her return. That's what I've been told." Leon ended and looked into a few confused faces. The most knights who never had met the old Morgana even had a scared expression plastered onto their faces.

"But she's a witch." Came the statement from somewhere the last row. "And Merlin's a warlock so everything's cleared up now." Leon said in response and now it was Gwaine who looked surprised just like everyone else except for Lancelot. "Well, that explains things." Gwaine said and dropped his hands. "How could he not tell me?"

"How could he not tell all of us?" Elyan interrupted and Percival grunted approvingly.

"That's none of your business." Arthur said and entered the armoury. "All of you are half an hour late that means we're going to do a little stamina practice." There was a groan coming from the knights but without another word they followed their king outside into the sun. 

* * *

><p>Morgana was wearing one of Gwen's dresses when they walked down into the market. She just prayed that no one recognized her. Though Arthur had told Gwen not to let Morgana get into the town she took her sister in law with her down the hill. Gwen was talking the entire walk while Morgana looked out for any changes but she found nearly nothing. The tavern still had the name "The Rising Sun" though the label looked even more weathered than last time she had walked past it.<p>

There was a new smith in town and Gwen chatted a little bit with him while Morgana held her head down so no one would acknowledge her come-back.

The people seemed to love Gwen. They said hello, they asked her how she was and Gwen would ask them. They had been her neighbours and they still were her friends. Morgana admired Gwen's patience as a little girl walked up to her and gave her some flowers. It was when another girl approached the Queen that someone stopped behind Morgana. "She loves them." Merlin stated and nodded into the direction of the two talking. "Seems like it." Morgana said and ran her fingers over a fabric next to her. It was green and pretty simple yet it looked beautiful. "It would complement your eyes." Merlin said smiling and walked past her, heading down the market. He had to jump out of the way of two boys who fought with wooden swords. One of them yelled "I'm Sir Leon! Be aware!" while the other one squealed. "And I'm King Arthur!"

Morgana had to chuckle as she remembered her and Arthur running around the castle. Fighting against each other with bold swords and yelling at each other. Arthur always had been Uther and she had been an unknown princess from far away who wanted to reign over Camelot.

"That's a beautiful fabric!" Gwen stated as she stopped next to Morgana. "I'll make you a dress out of this!" She beamed and was about to pay but Morgana stopped her. "Gwen you don't have to buy me something! It's not like it's my birthday or anything!"

Gwen laughed. "But I've missed your last five birthdays!" Morgana had so smile. "So did I." While Gwen waited for the fabric to be measured and wrapped into thin linen she turned around to Morgana. "Well, I'll make you a dress and you could simply beat Arthur! It has been a while since someone has beaten him in sword fighting and he really needs it." Gwen shrugged and Morgana had to laugh. "I could do that as long as he's willing to fight against me." 

* * *

><p>Gwaine was the last one to sit down on the round table. "Sorry …" He mumbled and grinned as he saw that everyone was as exhausted as he was. The stamina practice of Arthur had been worse today. It seemed like he had to put all the rage inside him into his practice.<p>

"As you all heard Morgana came back to Camelot and Merlin's a sorcerer." Arthur started and just stopped his speech to shot a glare into Merlin's direction. The warlock smirked and continued drawing strange patterns onto the surface of the table. "Now it's up to us to change the laws of Camelot or leave them like this. I already talked to my father. Let's just say that he isn't happy at all that Merlin's a sorcerer but it hit him harder that Morgana came back so he allowed me to change the law about witchcraft. Anyone who has something against the law may speak up!"

Gwaine was the first one who raised his hand and Arthur sat down. "Let Merlin keep his head, please. He's a bright boy and without his head he would basically be worthless." The grin on Gwaine's face grew even wider and Merlin had to laugh just like everybody else apart from Arthur and Gaius. "Next." Arthur simply stated and shot a glare into Gwaine's direction.

Lancelot stood up and looked directly into the eyes of Merlin. "During my journey through the lands of Uther Pendragon I realized that without magic a lot of people would have it worse than they already do. There are farmer's who got back their health because of magic. There are old men and women who survived because of magic. It doesn't have to be used for harm so I couldn't agree more to what Gwaine just said. Let Merlin keep his head."

This time the laughter wasn't that audible but Merlin thankfully smiled at Lancelot after he had sat down. "Next."

Sir Leon just looked from Merlin to Arthur and then back again. "I think he saved our lives often enough. We could do him and a lot of other people, like the druids a favour in return." It was clear that he remembered the druids who had given him water from the Cup of Life.

Arthur nodded in response and Elyan was the next. "Our father has been executed because he was accused of sorcery even when he wasn't a sorcerer at all and I wouldn't want anybody else to suffer like I and Guinevere did." There was a sad look in Arthur's eyes now and he quickly asked Percival to speak up. "I couldn't agree with them more." Percival wasn't one to talk much. He kept his energy for fighting instead. "Gaius?" Arthur asked the old man.

"He's like my son, Arthur. What do you expect me to say?" Gaius asked the King in return and Merlin smiled once more.

"Then that's it. From now on sorcery isn't punished by the death sentence or in any other way! Yet whoever uses it for harm is going to be punished immediately. I just hope for your own sake that you never used it against me, Merlin." He added before he patted the shoulder of his servant.


End file.
